1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of bolt covers and in particular to a cover made of plastic or similar materials that are softer than metal in order to provide a safe covering for bolts and other hardware that extends from construction projects.
It is observed that in many urban building projects, temporary scaffolding is erected near the street, typically on the sidewalk and the exposed hardware poses a danger to passers by that may cut themselves or their clothing on the hardware. Such pieces such as metal bolts and nuts that secure the scaffolding are typically used on such construction projects. Such members pose a danger to passers by as arms or body may get caught on the bolts causing damage to the skin or clothing. Because of this it is necessary to cover any such hardware up to five or six feet from ground level as this is the height of people who may be injured by the bolts.
It is believed that by covering such hardware pieces with a soft covering as described herein this will protect passers by from the dangers of such hardware. Any construction project that uses such hardware may find use for the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are bolt covers in the prior art, none of them use readily available coverings that are found on containers. Nor do they have apertures to accommodate the bolts so as to allow the bolts to protrude through the top of the cap. Moreover, none of the prior art coverings are known to be directed to the idea of covering the bolts in order to make them safe for passersby. Other prior art methods that are used to cover such hardware include duct tape and similar materials. Such coverings may be used on an ad hoc basis in order to cover bolts and nuts. This is assuming that the construction workers bother to go to the trouble of covering the bolts with such.
There are several disadvantages to using tape. Tape can be expensive and is certain to be more time consuming than the cap described herein. Wrapping such tape over and around the bolt is bound to take more time than using the cap described herein. Another time factor involves the dismantling of such projects because such tape may have to be cut with shears when the project is over and the scaffold needs to be dismantled. Using the cap will eliminate time involved in both placing the coverings and dismantling when the project is over. The cost of the cap should be as expensive or perhaps less expensive than the duct tape method. Using caps that have already been sold in the retail business will also help to decrease the cost of the covering.